


Adam and Camera: A Tragic Love Story told in Blue Tones

by Bexless



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Parody, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: why soft furnishings are essential in any relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam and Camera: A Tragic Love Story told in Blue Tones

**Author's Note:**

> I mock because I love.

LOL Adam's video for his new single What do you Want from Me (I WILL NOT BE RULED BY YOU, INEXPLICABLE AND RAGE-INDUCING SPELLING) is hilarious. I have not been so inspired to make fun of someone I adore since...ooh, the last time I saw a picture of Gerard?

 **Adam and Camera: A Tragic Love Story told in Blue Tones**

Adam sleeps/sulks. With the covers drawn UP TO HIS CHIN, because he hates joy >:(

Then he's emo for ages.

He's emo at the table!

He's emo on the couch!

He's emo in the kitchen!

He's emo all around! RAH RAH.

A series of disjointed shots of Adam Being Sad. I love how adorably confused he is by the fact that his TV is blank. I can't work remotes either Adam :(

[He has many leather-bound books...and his apartment smells of...rich...mahogany](http://twitter.com/adamlambert/status/7740284263) (Anchorman AU?)

He's so lucky, he's a ~star

But he cry, cry, cries in his loooonely car (STAY AWAY FROM THE HAIR CLIPPERS ADAM)

The Botanical Gardener's Lover. I'd read that romance novel if this was the cover.

*swallows tongue* How'd you get so PRETTY, bb?

Then a bunch of bits where Adam has a fight with his boyfriend, the camera. It's pretty good because Adam can actually act. It also lends credence to my theory that if Adam were actualfax pissed at you it would be kind of intimidating. I find men advancing quickly while yelling to be scary anyway, and dude is tall! And really loud!

And then this:

LOL WHO HAS PHOTOGRAPHS AT WHICH TO STARE ANGSTILY ANYMORE? I said to Aloverestrained, probably him sadly watching a slideshow on his laptop just wouldn't have the same ring to it. I also expressed concern that his apartment is otherwise devoid of memories, comfortable chairs, and warmth.

Just full of guitars he can't play.

But she explained that the CAMERA lives in the apartment. Which makes sense. Cameras don't need to sit down! But humans do. See, camera? See how uncomfortable Adam is in your CHAIRS OF SPINAL DEATH? Why so culturally insensitive, camera?

AND ANOTHER THING: maybe if you kept FOOD in your apartment so Adam didn't have to bring his own, maybe you wouldn't even be having this fight! Did you ever think about that, camera? DID YOU?

Nooo camera don't leave ;____; ADAM JUST WANTS YOU TO LET HIM LOVE YOU. AND FOR YOU TO LET HIM BRING A CUSHION.

It actually makes more sense for Adam to look at pictures if his boyfriend is a camera, I guess. His ~~life's work.

Pictures.

Pictures.

More pictures. (Oh ADAM *hugs him*)

Seriously camera spring for a rounded edge or two. Maybe toss some throw pillows around. I'd yell at you too if you made me sit at that horrible desk for hours and hours. What is this, a Secretary remake?

And we're back in bed! And the covers have come down! And Adam is WEARING A LONG-SLEEVED SHIRT, jfc if I didn't have a shitload of photographical evidence to the contrary I'd think the motherfucker was a Never-Nude.

Evidently camera has come to his senses and decided not to leave (its...own apartment? THE APARTMENT OF ANGLES AND COLD) and wouldn't YOU stay if it meant Adam Lambert was going to roll towards you and look at you like this?

SIIIIIIIGH I love him. Even if he does pull silly faces sometimes.

Doesn't come close to this, though:

Still the King, Gee-Z.

You can watch the above video in all its cold-and-lonely glory [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1Fqn9du7xo&ob=av3e).

♥


End file.
